Love In Disguise
by CycloneBlue
Summary: Sometime the thing we desire most is in-front of us but we don't recognize it till we lose to know its worth. Eventual Shizaya.


**A/N:Hi OwO Tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own DRRR...**

* * *

"Damn Bastard." Shizuo growled lightening his cigarette.

"That's enough for today Shizuo. I'll see you tomorrow." Tom said collecting the scattered money on the floor. "And you better get that checked." He said pointing at Shizuo's in cognizant wound.

"Huh..Yeah I'll go to Shinra see ya." Shizuo waved turning to head to his underground friend.

Shizuo was on his way to Shinra when he heard the nicker of Celt's horse. [Hey Shizuo are you going to meet Shinra?] He nodded. "Yeah I am."

[Hop on I was on my way there.] She threw him a black helmet made out of smoke emitting from her neck.

"Thanks." He said taking a seat behind her, wrapping his arms around her. Celty nodded and they sped through the streets of Ikebukuro to their destination.

Celty opened the door for him leading him to the living room. Where a brunette with shoulder length hair girl in her twenties, was sitting who upon seeing Shizuo launched forward and hugged him nuzzling her head in his chest.

"I missed you so much." She sobbed quietly.

Shizuo stood there dumbstruck and after contemplating a bit, he awkwardly wound his arms around her to comfort her. He held the title of 'THE FORTISSIMO OF IKEBUKURO' due to his Short temper people were afraid to get near him; some ran to save their lives just by having him in a 2 mile radius with a certain informant; who had the guts to approach him despite his notorious inhuman strength. There were very few people who were not afraid to approach him. So he was thunderstruck by having someone other than the 'few' people hug him and a girl no less. He didn't want to freak her out, so he held her in place she definitely misunderstood him for someone else or so he thought.

"Yeah not to be rude but do I know you?" He asked still holding the girl in his embrace.

She giggled. "Yes silly I'm Mairu and it has been quite long since we last met. And I missed you we all did." She ran her hand through his hair with tears brimming eyes. Shizuo just stood there with WTF expression, while she let him go to hug Celty.

[Hi you said your name is Mairu right?] She asked returning the hug.

She nodded. "Ah I see you already met him." They faced in the opposite direction to see a beaming Shinra holding a clip board.

"Shinra who is she?" Shizuo asked pointing at the girl clinging to his right arm.

"She is an older version of Mairu." Shinra joked.

[What Shinra you're not making any sense.] Shinra chuckled shaking his head. "No my dearest She _is_ the real Mairu. But not form this time. Why don't you all sit down and I'll explain."

"What do you mean by another time?" Shizuo asked with a bewilder expression.

"She traveled through time, back in the past to save you. According to her you will die saving Izaya after five years. I have been working on a time machine which I will be successful creating in about 7 years from now; with the help of Celty's magic it will be the first functional time machine and she is the first one to travel back in time; Izaya had send her back with a message to stop a gang fight which will lead to your death." Shinra replied with a grave expression."

"WAIT let me get this straight; I died no I forfeited MY life to save that Louse's; whom I've been trying to kill since I laid my eyes on him." Shizuo yelled incredulously.

"Yes you died saving him on 5 December 2019 because you love him; you just had yet to recognize your true feelings for him. But you will on 7 April 2017 that's when you first kissed." Mairu replied calmly.

"Ahaa Celty my beloved you see, I was right I knew it, that they'd eventually end up together." Shinra proudly stated.

"Shinra you Bastard, Do you have a death wish." Shizuo said gritting his teeth.

Shinra paled and hid behind Celty. "Celtyy save me."

[Shizuo calm down. Now I think about it you and Izaya are compatible. And you have always been together anyway.] Celty ignored his mumble 'trying to kill each other' and continued. [I think it's good for both of you and you'll look cute together. I'm happy that you'll find someone who'd you love so much to even die for, even if it's Izaya.]

"Celty you too, HOW CAN I love him when I clearly want to kill him. He's been ruining my life from the day we met. He's a constant pain in the ass." Shizuo replied with a defeated look.

"So how come you haven't still killed him yet? You claim to hate him from seven years how come he is still alive? And unharmed" Shinra asked still hiding behind Celty for protection for his own well being.

"It's because he is a sneaky Bastard, he always wiggles his way out; before I get him damn it that doesn't mean I love him. Hell what am I saying of course I HATE him." He said scrunching his nose in disgust, the mere thought of him with the flea in a romantic relationship made his stomach churn.

"Okay fine prove it then." Mairu replied grinning.

"I throw vending machines and street signs at him on daily basis aren't they enough of a proof for you." He grumbled clenching his fist.

"No but he never gets hurt, if you really hate him then prove it by _actually_ hurting him." She smugly challenged.

"I-i don't think that's a good idea." Shinra was having second thoughts about their bond by seeing a determined murderous intent in the blonde's eyes.

"Fine Flea's dead body will do right?" He had a twisted smirk on his face, and slammed the door behind him with much force that the impact caused the walls of the house to vibrate and left without waiting for a reply.

Shinra stood there gaping. "Why do want him to get killed so badly?" He asked her.

"He'll be fine, might break a bone or two but he'll live." She apathetically replied.

Izaya was happily strolling down the streets of Bukuro trying to spot his favorite monster, today had been a really slow day and he was really looking forward to their daily chase to make his day exciting, _his wish was about to come true when he saw a fuming blonde trying to locate something,_ _careful what you wish for~_

"Hey Shizu-channnnnnn~" He called his name in just the right way which he knew would torment his temper in mere seconds and a malicious smirk crept on his face, he swore he heard Shizuo's sanity snap in two, on cue the monster roared and he absquatulated in the opposite direction busting through the crowded streets of Ikebukuro with a furious blonde trailing behind.

"Ne Shizu-chan why are you so quite what happened to the beastly howl?" Izaya said smirking though he knew that something was wrong with Shizuo, he wasn't the quite type, he was used to a condemning brute not a silent bomb. He turned his head to see him chasing behind, but he couldn't make out his expression as his head was hung low and his bangs were covering his face. And he admitted to himself the brute's silence was making him nervous.

"Shizu-channnnn say something?" Izaya was flummoxed on the sudden change in his behavior. He dogged a lamp post made a bee line in to a narrow alley. And abruptly came to a halt.

"Shizu-chan what's wrong? Surely you're not giving me the silent treatment. I have always predicted that you were a lunkhead but I think at least even you can pronounce simple words or did your primitive brain lost the very little vocabulary you had." He said swirling his knife.


End file.
